


You got it

by nightcrawler554



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, There's more of them in here when I can remember their names I'll add em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Anteiku High, a ghoul school for the young. Teaching them all they need to know how to survive the outside world but not each other. So what will happen when a famous an extremely desired alpha transfers and falls for the schools resident bad boy who wants nothing to do with anything, especially ghoul's useless alpha/omega dynamics or whatever. </p><p>However, apparently there is a rumor that he'll accept an alpha that proves he's worthy of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae/gifts).



> hmmm  
> hmmmmm  
> hmmmmmm  
> I just wanted Kaneki to be a badass bossy bottom- Don't you look at me like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions last

_Anteiku, a beautiful high school located deep in the northern mountain is a secret boarding school for ghouls. Funded by the Tsukiyama family, this school provides the best education for young ghoul minds in safe seclusion without the threat of humans. It's scenery, surrounded by thick wilderness is only rivaled in comparison to the schools own majestic beauty. In teaching it's young how to survive the harsh reality of the human world they hope to bring peace and a prosperous future to ghoul kind._

"Stupide" Tsukiyama said while reading the school brochure "It's foolish to believe that this magnificence of an institution should ever be compared to... to the dull disgusting lies that is the wilderness!" he shouted dramatically.

He stood outside the large gates of the school awaiting his escort to lead him in, though he couldn't understand why he'd be attending the school if it was only going to be for a year. He vaguely remember his parents saying something about him learning how to socialize properly with others and something about him actually attending the school his family puts so much money into. Personally he was happy amongst the servants and being home schooled by Matsumae was rather enjoyable, well since he was here he might as well make the most of it.

The gates opened and he took that as a sign to finally enter, happily biding an au rivor to the mangy outside murkiness and a happy bonjour to the school as his shoes touched the tiled pathway. Maybe he'll meet a lovely omega, fall in love, marry them and produce the most adorable offspring in existence he thought to himself. However his thoughts were cut short when he was greeted by a warm hug, he looked down to see that it was his young servant Kanae, who just noticed his abrupt mistake and quickly removed himself from Tsukiyama.

He bows deeply "I'm terribly sorry master Shuu. Though it is no excuse; however I was overcome with joy at finally seeing you again that I couldn't help myself! Please forgive me."

Tsukiyama laughed and Kanae blushed "Kanae, there is nothing to forgive. You just missed me. Please stand up."

Kanae did as he was told but noticed something and bowed again "Oh and please also excuse my tardiness! Yoshimura needed to discuss with me the importance of-" he stopped when he noticed his master's hand on his shoulder.

"Kanae. Would you please just show me around the campus. I've grown tired of being out here"

He nodded "Ah yes! Right this way Master Shuu"

Kanae was sent to the school a month in advance to prepare for Tsukiyama's arrival, he had memorized the entire campus by heart and has learned about the students and "their way of life" so as to better assist his master in fitting in. He was proud of his work for the Tsukiyama family and personal enjoyed serving his Master Shuu so he was elated to finally be reunited with him and happily showed him around the art building, giving a very through tour and leaving nothing out for his master. Tsukiyama smiled and shook his head as he listened, Kanae was truly an excellent servant and enjoyed the tour he gave of the many artworks that decorated the building and even the garden outside.

Tsukiyama stopped in front the a large window to admire the beautiful garden, the bushes covered in roses and they surrounded a large, luscious tree. He could tolerate continuing his education here if the school itself showed such beauty, Tsukiyama nodded in approval of the screen before him and was prepared to continue following Kanae until something caught his eye. A flash of white, pure snow white hair that blew faintly in the wind, pale unmarked skin that seemed to glow in the sun. His breath was taken away at the sudden beauty, he got closer to the glass to get a better look but was swiftly interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Master Shuu, is everything alright?" Kanae asked worriedly "You're normally excited when I discuss art."

Tsukiyama just blankly stared at him for a moment before regaining his senses "Um... Oh Kanae! Yes! ... Um- Kanae! You must tell me who that person is!" He shouted while pointing out the window.

Kanae glances out the window and frowns sadly "Master Shuu there's no one there."

"What?" Tsukiyama turns back hoping to see that beauty once again but they were gone. "Phantom"

"Phantom? I wonder if you have developed an obsession with the paranormal this time Master Shuu. Well, you've always had a rather active imagination" Kanae wonders to himself out loud.

Tsukiyama turns back to Kanae feeling scandalized "Kanae! I do not and I am not!"

Kanae just giggles at his master's denial and proceeded on with the tour and Tsukiyama followed him but not before looking back out that window for any hopes in seeing his beautiful phantom again. As they finished with the main lecture buildings, Kanae gladly showed him where the many courts, fields and halls were located, the rules of the school and even their own schedules while Tsukiyama took it upon himself to search for his phantom rather than memorize all of that.

Even though he was splendidly rich Tsukiyama could see for himself that the size for this school, and a high school none-the-less was a bit much, but came to his own understanding pretty quickly that for ghouls, this is as human as they can get. He stopped when he heard the bell ring and Kanae turned to him explaining that it was lunch time. It didn't take long for the area to be filled with students nor did it take long for omegas to be all over him, he sighed used to it but also annoyed.

He knew that they were only there for his status as an alpha and nothing more and he wasn't the only one annoyed with the whole thing, he could feel the glares of other alphas on him. Now that, he enjoyed, the jealous looks of other lower alphas as they couldn't fight their own inferiority always gave him a fuzzy feeling. So he smirked, wrapped his arms around the girls and followed Kanae as he lead the way to the cafeteria.

When Kanae opened the doors to the cafeteria they were met with the warm welcome of a body flying through the wall next to them, they looked down at the poor man worriedly before gazing into the cafeteria to see what did that to him and when they saw Tsukiyama's jaw dropped. Snow white hair and pale skin, it was his phantom, standing alone in the middle of the room surrounded by other ghouls.

As if staying true to their ghoulish nature, many of the spectators watched the battle like savages, cheering and chanting at the onslaught. The challengers snarled and yelled at him yet he remained calm and completely unfazed by the banter, one ghoul charged at him and he quickly made took care of them by slamming them so hard into the floor that it created a small crater.

Tsukiyama was amazed by the destructive power as he watched the fight unfold, Kanae saw his fascination and took it upon himself to explain the situation to Tsukiyama.

"This horrid display of delinquency before you Master Shuu is the work of Kaneki Ken, our resident bad boy by what the other students say. His delinquency falls under his inability to follow school code as seen by him using his kagune" they watch as Kaneki tosses another victim while using his kagune "and for his blatant refusal at accepting an alpha."

"Accepting an alpha- you mean he's an omega?" Tsukiyama asks with excitement as the pained scream of another one lost

Taken back by his master's sudden burst, Kanae continues "Well... um, yes and the only male omega as well. However, apparently there is a rumor that he'll accept an alpha that proves he's worthy of him, though there is no conformation as to what that is or if it's even true, however the other students have taken it upon themselves to believe that if you can best him in a fight than they'll be worthy but to no avail considering that he's the strongest ghoul on campus and for reason too he's a-"

He stopped talking when he noticed that Tsukiyama was no longer at his side, just the group of messy omegas that watched him walk towards the center of the room. "uh Master Shuu! I don't believe that is wise!"

Tsukiyama ignored him and continued his march towards his phantom- no his omega. I've found him, the one who I will make my beautiful babies with he thought to himself as he pushed the other alphas aside. He finally made it to the center where Kaneki stood and he could hear the gasps and whispers of the other students that knew who he was.

Kaneki just stood there watching him as he approached, he didn't seem like he came to fight so he wasn't going to attack him neither. When Tsukiyama reached him he lightly bowed his head and pulled out the rose that was in his shirt pocket and offered it to Kaneki who just looked at him. Tsukiyama was close enough to get in a small sniff of Kaneki's sent and it sent shivers down his spine, he could feel himself almost start to drool. "Dolce"

He picked his head back up "Dearest Kaneki I am Tsukiyama Shuu and I humbly make your aquantance." 

"Tuski... yama?" 

Tsukiyama nodded "Yes that's right, from the Tsukiyama family. The one that so generously funds this school for young ghouls like you and me." he takes one of Kaneki's hands in his and kisses it, everyone in the room had stopped breathing "And won't you join my family as my omega, s'il vous plait?" even though he asked he felt completely confident that he wouldn't be rejected.

There was a pause before Kaneki smiled at him "Tsukiyama" 

Tsukiyama smiled happily "Oui mon amour?!" 

With the smile still plastered on his face "Get your filthy paws off me" 

It was only an instant but Tsukiyama felt himself suddenly lifted off his feet and slammed into the floor he saw a tendril from a kagune wrapped around his leg that was connected to Kaneki. Tsukiyama looked up and trembled at the frightful look in Kaneki's eyes, how could an omega be so ferocious? 

"So you thought your name would be enough to pacify me? You're despicable" he lifted him up "Get out of my sight" he growled before tossing Tsukiyama's body outside the window not caring for the splattered glass. 

It was completely silent if not for the worried shots of Kanae for his master's well being. Kaneki looked down at the only remaining proof of that man's foolishness, his rose, he bent down and picked it up, examining it before crushing it in his grasp and tossing the remainder on the floor. 

"As if I'd be your omega." he said lowly before walking out


	2. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki has had it, the man was driving him nuts. He won't stop!

If there was anything more persistent than the word itself and a very pushy sales lady, it was Tsukiyama Shuu. It was as if the man didn't know how to stop, like "no" didn't mean "no" or being thrown out the third story of a building was an invitation to stay the course and continue pursuit. Proof of this being that for the past month Tsukiyama Shuu pursued Kaneki Ken relentlessly.

Day 1

Kaneki was sitting at the cafeteria table sipping coffee alone while everyone else around him ate, his reputation was bad enough that others feared that theirs would drop if they hung out around him for too long which led to him only having a few friends. Yet he didn't mind the solitude, he was naturally a solitary guy anyway and quite honestly didn't want to be around anyone outside his group, especially other alphas. Speak of the devil, the bright and shining Tsukiyama Shuu sets his tray in front of Kaneki before sitting down himself.

He smiles at him "My dear Kaneki, fancy meeting you here. I take it you've been well since our last encounter. I've come to dine wi-"

Before he could even finish his greeting Kaneki had stood up, not to excuse himself but Tsukiyama. He picks Tsukiyama up by the back of his collar and drags him though the cafeteria to the entrance, everyone watches as Kaneki opens the door and tosses Tsukiyama out and walks back in. Tsukiyama sits there staring confusedly at the door, he jolts up when the door suddenly opens again and watches as his tray slides out the door before it's shut again.

Day 9

Kaneki sighed walking out of the exam room, it was an extremely hard test that he had studied the previous week and all of last night for so now his mind was in a daze. As he walked through the halls numb and exhausted he couldn't hear his nightmare running up on him. He was having a small daydream about getting all in his bed and never getting out when suddenly he was embraced and lifted up by large arms.

"Wha?!" Kaneki blushed

"Oh my Kaneki! You couldn't believe the heartache I felt from being separated by you for a couple of days- non, a few seconds! It was pure agony!"

Kaneki growled, still blushing "DOWN!" he screamed as he punched Tsukiyama through the floor.

Tsukiyama's whole top half was through the floor while his bottom stuck out like a daisy with his legs twitching out of pain. Kaneki huffed at him, blushing out of embarrassment and rage as he stormed off

"Master Shuu" Kanae yelled running to the scene, horrified at his master's condition. He glared at Kaneki as he walked away.

Day 15

Tsukiyama was undeterred, he figured that since physical affection wasn't working than he'll have to try a different approach. He stood outside the boy's dormitory, right in front of Kaneki's window with Kanae standing next to him blushing madly in embarrassment. Tsukiyama then proceeded to lightly toss small stones at Kaneki's window until he saw the lights come on, he smiled and straightened his tie and signaled for Kanae to do his part.

As soon as Kaneki opened his window Tsukiyama began to sing, it took a moment for Kaneki to realize what was going on but when he did he watched. Tsukiyama sung a foreign song but anybody with eyes and ears could see that it was a love song and he sung it passionately. He sung beautifully and Kanae was confident that this would swoon the ingrate into becoming his master's mate. However his hopes were completely shot when he witnessed his beloved master get hit in the face with a trash can.

"Fuck off!" Kaneki yelled as he closed his window, shut his blinds and cut off his light. He was really getting tired of this man's shit

Kanae growled at Kaneki, completely fed up with that man's shit.

Day 22

Tsukiyama walked on the front grounds thinking of more ways to obtain Kaneki's affection, Kanae had told him days ago to give up and that his endeavor was futile but he refused. For a being such as his Kaneki he will never give up for Kaneki is the only one capable of walking by his side, he'll go to hell and back and eat fire, he doesn't care what needs to be done or how long it'll take- he won't rest until Kaneki Ken becomes his omega!

His thoughts are interrupted when a Frisbee hits his him, some other students are waving at him to pass it back, he smiles and throws it back just enough for it to reach them. He happily watches them play for a bit before returning to his thoughts of Kaneki, wondering if he plays sports as well, and speaking of his dearest, he spots him sitting at the foot of a tree with a book.

Tsukiyama goes to greet him but stops when he notices him asleep, yet he continues on till he's in arms reach of his crush, he kneels down and watches him unaware of the big brown eyes that watch Tsukiyama. He thinks to himself of how peaceful and beautiful he looks when he's asleep and how he continuously die happy if he were to wake up to this sight every morning.

"Watch out!" one of the students playing Frisbee yells before he bumps into Tsukiyama

In which a chain reaction unfolds of Tsukiyama falling on Kaneki and they both fall to the ground, Tsukiyama was able to catch himself before he completely collapses on Kaneki but now their noses are touching. Sadly he makes the mistake of staying in that position to stare at Kaneki's still pleasant features for when Kaneki's eyes snap open, the face he makes is anything but pleasant.

Tsukiyama tried him damnest to run away as fast and as far as he could but Kaneki's kagune caught him anyway. He clawed at the ground as he was dragged was quickly back, he didn't need to look back to know that there was a dark and malicious aura emitting from the person behind him, hell he could taste it. He desperately sought out an answer as to why something so beautiful and serene can turn frighting and cruel in an instant but then soon became elated by his Kaneki's bad ass side. However that feeling was stifled the moment he stopped and heard a harsh cracking sound.

"Tus-ki-ya-ma." Kaneki whispered

Tsukiyama slowly turns his head around and nearly jumped out of his skin at the pure rage the roared behind him and glared at him so hard he could feel the whole through him, he quickly turn his head back chanting "I'm sorry." I shouldn't have looked "I'm sorry" I shouldn't have looked "I'm sorry" I shouldn't have looked "I'm sorry" I shouldn't have looked- He screamed as his body was lifted and thrown almost across the entire campus.

 

* * *

 

Kaneki has had it, the man was driving him nuts. He won't stop!

Towards the end of the month Kaneki ended up wrapping the man up in his kagune and dragged him around campus for the whole day just to get some peace and quiet which ended when the schools security had to use CRC gas on Kaneki just to free the man. If it wasn't for the threat of severe punishment of him ever using his kagune to such an extreme again he'd probably would have killed Tsukiyama by now. So now he has resorted to playing hide-and-seek with the psycho so as not to kill him and every damn person in the school because now he doesn't know what bothers him more, the fact that this guy won't leave him alone or that the students have decided that his suffering should be front page news on the school newspaper every morning.

"I'm telling you Hide if this continues I'm revealing myself to the CCG and I'm taking him with me." Kaneki sighs while rubbing his face, he groaned when Hide laughed "He's so damn annoying."

He was even hiding from him at this moment. Kaneki sat atop one of the school buildings as he watched the little terror below search for him, it's amazing how he hasn't thought of the roof yet, must not be very bright but there is something on him that is. The school doesn't really have a uniform so much of a dress code, so long as you wear a button down and a tie you're in uniform. There should be a law against wearing neon red suits that make the old jolly fat man jealous.

"He'd make Ray Charles flinch" Kaneki grumbled

Hide laughed again "Sounds like you're into him"

"I dare you to say that again"

He hummed "You are and it's no lie that he's got the hots for you"

"Yeah in a world where harassment was sexy then sure, till then, point me to the nearest ghoul court and I'll get the restraining order"

"Quit your bitching you're the most desired omega at the school for some unknown reason. And you're the one who made that stupid statement about worthiness even though I told you not to" Hide joked teasingly.

Kaneki sighed in complete exasperation as he fell to his bed "I'm serious!"

Hide laughed at him and it didn't take Kaneki long to join in his pointless merriment. Hide always knew how to cheer him up even if they were thousands of miles apart, he was like his last remaining thread to the life he once lived as a human. He wished he could go back to those days, that this was all a sick dream he was having from eating a rotten hamburger and he would wake up from Hide pouring water all over him. Too bad wishes weren't real.

Hide hummed again "Hey I got an idea. If you want that monkey of your back, here's what ya gotta do."

 

* * *

 

Tsukiyama was walking through the east garden baffled, he'd looked all the places Kaneki would be, he memorized the times and locations and even Kaneki's class schedule so a simple "passing by" was ruled out. He wonders if Kaneki has found a new hiding spot and found it rather exciting to try and find him again

As he mused about all the possible places he could find Kaneki in and all the ways he would enjoying finding him in, then a very familiar flash of whit shimmered in the corner of his eye, he turned his head and sniffed. It was Kaneki, he could never mistake it. He quickly made his way to where Kaneki was only to bump into something or rather someone.

He stopped and looked down to see a little girl in a little white dress, her books all scattered about and she looked frazled. She quickly bent down to pick up her books and he helped. She had short brown hair and very pretty brown eyes, she looked too young to be attending high school, maybe she's a genius he wondered to himself as he handed her her books.

"Thank you." She said.

He nodded and was quick to set off again before she called out to him and he stopped to look at her. He was a little peeved at being held up again but when he saw the distress look on her face his anger quickly deflated "What is wrong Mademoiselle?" he asked gently.

"It's t-that um." she stammered

She was shy and he found it cute "It's OK Mademoiselle, I promise I don't bite."

She nodded and stood up taller "Um... I was supposed to be meeting someone here... but they're late. This school is so big a daunting... that- that I'm scared to be alone. Would you mind sitting with me as I wait for them?"

Tsukiyama nods, though it will cost him Kaneki's trail he'd willing set aside his goals for a young lady "Oui Mademoiselle, for I am if nothing else, a gentleman"

She blushed and smiled at him, he reached out to hold her books for her and she gave them to him, they walked over to the fountain which was at the center of the garden an sat there. Even though they were on a friendly term, it still felt awkward to just sit there with nothing to say, then Tsukiyama mentally kicked himself, he couldn't believe he forgot to ask the young lady her name"

He turns to her "Mademoiselle comment t'appelles tu?" she looks up at him in confusion before he corrects himself "Do forgive me, I was asking for your name. I'm Tsukiyama Shuu"

She giggles "I'm Fueguchi Hinami"

"Such a lovely name. I wonder if that story you're reading is interesting, it doesn't look like a textbook more of a fond novel." he looks at the other books and none of them are textbooks. So not a student?

Hinami nods "Ah yes." she picks up a book with a picture of a pig on it "It's called Animal Farm, it's a story about farm animals rising up to claim their own utopia! I've only just started and I'm already very much into it- I highly recommend it!" 

He finds her enthusiasm so endearing he can't help but smile at her, he's so inspired by her feelings that he can't help but want to share his favorite books as well and that's how they passed the time. Discussing their favorite authors and books, acting out their favorite scenes if they shared a book and even telling stories of their own, over all they had a pleasant time waiting for Hinami's late friend. Well Tsukiyama didn't mind, even though he lost a chance to win over Kaneki today he won a rather nice friendship even if she's a bit younger than him... 

"Ah Hinami, I don't mean to interrupt our fun and please excuse me for asking but aren't you a little young to be attending this institution?"

She smiles sadly "Yes... I'm here because my big brother attends this school... and there's no one else back at home... since they..." tears began to prick at the sides of her eyes

Tsukiyama felt a pang in his chest, instant guilt "Oh I'm terribly sorry" he took out a handkerchief and the rose from his breast pocket that he never forgets to wear and hands them both to her. "Please a lady of your beauty should never have to cry. It would be a shame to hide your smile from the world if even for an instance."

Hinami blushed at his words and giggles as she takes his tokens from him, she dabs at her eyes with the handkerchief "Thank you Tsukiyama, you're not as bad as my brother says you are."

Tsukiyama nods happily and goes to say something but is stopped by a loud stomp, they both look over to see a boy around the same age as Hinami. His scruffy navy blue hair is as wild as his temper that can be felt seething out of him as he glares at Tsukiyama.

"Hey back off!" the boy yells

Before Tsukiyama can defend himself Hinami is already up and marching at him "Ayato, you big dumb dummy head!" She plucks his forehead and he flinches "It's your fault to begin with- you were supposed to meet me hours ago!"

He looks away blushing "It's not my fault, something came up"

She puts her hands on her hips "Don't give me excuses- give me results by apologizing!" Ayato was about to speak but she shook her head and pointed at Tsukiyama "Now!"

Ayato sucked his teeth and went closer to Tsukiyama and gave the most pathetic and hollow apology the man has ever seen and he came from a long line of pathetic and hollow rich people. Actually Tsukiyama was more amazed about the sudden shift in tone with Hinami, it was as if she wasn't the same little bumbling mess as the one he was just talking to, Hinami was about to lecture him but Tsukiyama stopped it.

"It's fine Hinami, just seeing you in higher spirits is thanks enough"

They both blushed, Hinami hid her face in her hands while Ayato shouted "Shut up!"

Tsukiyama was so caught up in the banter that he didn't notice that someone was watching them, a young white haired man with a small smile plastered on his face as he watched the silly display he huffed and walked away without them noticing. Ayato pouts and turns his head away from Hinami's nagging and Tsukiyama chuckles.

"Yeah but can we go now?!" Ayato pouts

Hinami huffs, she walks over and grabs her books and then placing them in Ayato's arms. Ayato looks at her wide eyed and she shakes a finger in his face "Nuh-uh you're going to pratice being a gentleman from now on" she turns to Tsukiyama and bows "Thank you so much for today Tsukiyama if there's anything-"

He stops her right there "Not at all Hinami. It was a pleasure"

Ayato grumbles as he starts walking away "What've I told you about having guy friends?"

"And what have I told you about being a butt" she counters

"Be safe Hinami" Tsukiyama says before turning to walk away

Hinami smiles "You're a nice person flower man and since you helped me I'll give you a hint. The fastest way to big brother Kaneki's heart is to learn how it works" she giggled at his baffled expression and started walking away.

He reached out for her "Ah wait! Hinami, what do you mean?"

She turned to him and giggled again "Well, that's all I'm allowed to say. If you need more help go ask my sister, Kirishima Touka." and with that she bowed her head and skipped ahead to catch up to Ayato.

Tsukiyama sighed to himself as he watched her go without a care in the world, he figured that he wasn't going to get anymore from the little lady yet couldn't shake the feeling that he was set up. Now that he had a moment to think he stood there pondering to himself about what she said but couldn't make heads or tails of it, how was he supposed to learn about Kaneki's heart if he wouldn't let him no where near his body.

Just then Kanae came rushing in "Master Shuu, there you are! If it wasn't for one of your omega groupies I would have never found you!"

Tsukiyama turned to him "Kanae I need you to do something for me"

Kanae stood to attention "Anything Master Shuu"

"I need you to locate for me a young flower by the name of Kirishima Touka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to me- even if she is an omega, Hinami will the alpha in her relationship  
> no doubt about it


	3. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Urg, this bitch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lama roar* I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -SMOOCHES SMOOCHTY SMOOCH!!!- 
> 
> Ok get on with the readin'

"What?" Touka asked, crossing her arms

Kanae sighed exasperated, coming to terms with himself that the young woman before him was a complete idiot and a waste of his time. He had spent two days tracking down the girl known as Touka Kirishima at his master's request, and even though he would do anything for Tsukiyama, he failed to see the reason behind seeking this hoodlum's help. Even if Tsukiyama were to tell him why he was looking for her he still wouldn't understand why.

From what he's heard she's a juvenile delinquent turn tennis camp; over the past year, and he's sure it looks good on a resume and all, but how is she supposed to help if she can't even follow a simple task. Kanae rubbed his face and gave her a weary look, she did look becoming in her tennis outfit, he'll give her that but besides that she looked plain, rough even. How was this rough in the rough supposed to help?!

"Again- Master Shuu has stated that he requires your presence. Would you-"

"I heard what you said- I'm asking what does he want!" Touka snapped

Kanae sighed again "If I had the information to that I would've spoken of it sooner. However I do not as it appears that he wishes to tell you it himself. Now would you please."

She sticks her nose up "If he wants to tell me himself then he should come here himself" she turns around and walks to the table close to her and fixes a cup of water.

"He's busy at the moment but can't wait to meet you-"

She sips her water "That sounds like a YOU problem buddy" looking to her companion, waving to them as a signal that she's coming.

"Arschloch!"

"Yeah I don't know what that means but it sounded nasty so I'm gonna go now" she walks back to the field

"Wait! What if I pay you?!"

 

* * *

 

Tsukiyama bows in front of the Headmaster's office before turning to leave, feeling very pleasant about whatever discussion they had. As he steps out the building he sees Kanae talking to a girl and cheerfully walks over to them to make his presence known.

"Ah, Kanae."

Kanae turns happily in the direction of his Master's voice "Oh Master Shu, you're out. I take it your appointment went well."

Tuskiyama nods "Yes, a shame though would have liked to discuss more on that interesting set of china that's displayed in his office- but before any of this." He looks to Touka and smiles while holding out his hand "Hello, I am Tsukiyama Shu and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Touka looks between Kanae and Tsukiyama then back to Kanae before crossing her arms "The hell is he your clone?"

"Why you-" Kanae hissed

Tsukiyama chuckled "Kanae it is alright. Now Kirishima I am in need of your service, you see-" he was cut off when she raised her hand

"Save it bub, I don't want to hear any of it."

"Wha- whatever do you mean-"

"Whatever you're offering I want no part in it."

Kanae growled "Oh would you zip your howling screamer and listen to him"

"And what am I listening to him for? I know that the Tsukiyamas are a couple of big wigs and you're probably here to try and buy me off to throw a game or something. So I'm telling you straight of the bat that I'm having none of that! That I'm not-" she scoffed matter-of-factly

"My lady you have it all wrong, I'm not calling you out for that!" He defends and she looks to him "I've reached out to you seeking advice. I am told that you and the lovely Kaneki are companions and would appreciate your assistance in courtship."

She nods her head in understanding "uh-huh" and looks to Kanae "Translate"

Kanae sighs "He's asking you to help him 'score' with that delinquent Kaneki."

"Kanae!"

She nods "Oh ok I get it- yeah so no."

Tsukiyama gapes at her is disbelief "Wha- what do you mean no?"

"I mean no as in no I can't help you, what the hell else you thought I meant?" she scoffs in disbelief

"Ooo the grammar" Kanae flinches

"But-"

"Listen, Firecrotch, anything involving that dork's love life is his and his alone to mess up. I'm sure you've guys been around long enough to know about 'beat me win me' thing" she fans at him as she turns to walk away "So if you wanna hit-it-and-quit-it or whatever the kids these days are calling it go right on ahead, but leave me out of it."

"No please wait! I beg of you- The little flower said you could help me!" he shouts while desperately reaching out to her

She stops "Little flower?"

"Yes, the little lady Fueguchi Hinami."

"Wait- Hinami sent you?! Then why didn't you say so at the beginning idiot!" she sighs "...Guess I have no choice now"

Kanae looks at her "Wait you mean-"

"Well I do have my doubts, but if Hinami thinks your hot stuff then I'll trust her judgement. C'mon, I'll take you to him."

 

* * *

 

As they walked Tsukiyama felt a weight lift off his heart, basking in the realization that he'll be receiving help to finally win over that gorgeous enigma he barely noticed the constant bickering between his servant and cohort. He also hadn't noticed that they had almost walked the entire stretch of the campus with Touka leading them before she decided to acknowledge his present and drag him out of his day dream by talking to him.

"So tell me Firecrotch. Why so interested in our wonderland princess all of a sudden?"

Kanae was getting ready to pounce her for her insult but Tsukiyama but his hand on the boy's shoulder and shook his head "What do you mean?"

"He's a very popular omega and it's not hard to figure out why. He gives off such a strong scent that it blares up your nostrils, sad and slightly hilarious part about it is that I don't even think he's consciously aware that he does it. But I want your personal take on it."

Tsukiyama smiles and spreads out his arms "Well his beauty and grace is rivaled by non and with me our babies will be gorgeous! Oh and his strength is marvelous, so I have complete confidence that our lil cubs will be well guarded even without me present"

"Wow... you are... some piece of work." Touka looks up and whispers to herself "What are you thinking Hinami?"

They come at a stop to a large building with windows only located close to the roof or below normal eye level, Tsukiyama takes in the oddly unusual architecture that strangely still gives him the impression of a prison. He's only been here once before during Kanae's tour but remembers it as the gymnasium, he looks to Touka and watches as she goes to lean against the building.

"Well here we are. Young Alice should be down there having a ball." she points her thumb to one of the low level windows "Go on, take a peek through the rabbit hole and have a see for yourself"

Tsukiyama complied and bent down by the window, curious, Kanae also went to bend down besides his Master to see what was so interesting. What they saw amazed them. The building seemed to have an even lower floor filled with nothing but modified exercise equipment for ghouls and even a boxing ring but that's not what they were looking at. What they saw was Kaneki, he was shirtless, covered in sweat and blindfolded, he appeared as though in a meditated state while having to of his kagune tendrils hold him up.

He took a deep breath then suddenly through himself in the air as if dodging an attack and then proceeded to attack his imaginary opponent. He twisted and turned as if flowing in a delicate dance while his strikes were as quick, powerful and precise as though he were a lion. Tsukiyama had never before witnessed such raw power and beauty be mixed together so harmoniously, not even the most delectable dish could compare to it- he was marvelous.

What Tsukiyama got out of the display was the exact opposite for Kanae, he felt fear and shame. Fearful and foolish for ever even dare to believe he would be able to take on that beast, he was deadly and with just watching him alone his natural instinct was telling him to never get involved with that man. He felt shame and despair as he watched his master in complete awe with the brute, completely taken with him, he thinks how could he ever hold a candle to that.

"Whoa" they both say in unison

"Yep, he is quite a site isn't he?" Touka states completely unimpressed

"Only 'quite'?! He is MARVELOUS! He must be a perfect student in the special defense training class!"

She laughs "Student?! He instructs it!"

They both look at her as if she grew a second head "Wha?!"

She sighs and fully turns to face the both of them shaking her head "... You really don't know anything about him besides his name don't you?"

"No... I don't but I-"

"Oh shut up, I'm not interested in your shame." she walks over to the window and bends down as well "Here look at that, above the waist band" she points to a spot on Kaneki

They both return to their previous positions and try to make out what she was pointing at, it took some time, a little bit of squinting and for Kaneki to stand still for an actual minute before Tsukiyama caught on to she was talking about.

"A scar?"

She stands up and stretches "Yep, a scar. Well I guess a little dirt and backstory ain't never hurt no one. So everyone knows that ghouls don't have scars, considering we heal like fucking demons out of the ass crack of hell. Yet Alice in wonder-fuck-land over there has one. And why you ask, well why not? The dude is a fucking mystery to me except for the known fact that he's an asshole to you alpha dicks" she hums and looks up before tapping her chin "... well that and a little less known fact that.... he's not a ghoul."

Tsukiyama blinks at her in disarray "What? I'm sorry Kirishima, but I'm afraid I don't follow. He obviously has a kagune, tremendous strength and he doesn't smell like a human, he's-"

"Not human" she finishes for him before continuing "He's not human and he's not Ghoul but at the same time he is human and he is ghoul. Yeah I know it's confusing and that's as much as me and the select few who know about his situation actually know... but what we have determined on our own is that he wasn't a ghoul before he got that scar and he wasn't human after. If you want more to this story you'll have to ask him... if he'll let you that is. Well I guess the more important thing here is what do you think of him now that you know this information?"

She turns to look at him with a teasing smirk, enjoying the troubled look on his face as she waits for his answer. Hinami may have accepted this weirdo but she ain't buying it, she may have agreed to help whoever was actually worth something but by the way this guy talks she doesn't believe it for a second. Touka knows she's no genious but she has a good understanding of how people are and Firecrotch over here is only in it for the trophy wife and her friend deserves more than that. Tsukiyama looked as though he found his answer but before he could voice it they heard a voice calling out to them, they looked and saw that it was Ayato.

"Hey sis, what's up?" He greeted when he stooped besides hi sister.

Touka yawned "Ayato, What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone..." he looked between Tsukiyama to Kanae and then back to Tsukiyama "The hell is he your clone?" he pointed at Kanae

Kanae stood up and growled "These siblings-"

Tsukiyama stood up while grabbing the young man's shoulders "Kanae, calm down"

Touka laughed at Kanae's non-impassive expression while Ayato looked down at the window "Oh hey look. It's Yamori."

"What?!" Touka jumped and bent down before sucking her teeth "Urg, this bitch"

"Whose Yamori?" Kanae asked

"Scum of the Earth!" Touka yelled

Ayato shrugs at them "He's someone who my sister believes should have been flushed down the toilet"

Tsukiyama was completely taken back by the comment, no matter how ghastly someone is everyone has a right to life, that's what he believed until he bent down to see who all the fuss was about and had suddenly felt unbothered by that statement. This Yamori was an ugly person, inside and out and he could tell by the way he looked at Kaneki as though he wanting nothing more than to watch Kaneki grovel at his feet as though he was worthless and would take great pleasure in using him and causing him pain- disgusting

Kaneki was engrossed in his training and maybe enjoying showing off for the audience that believed he didn't know that they were that he almost missed the annoying presence- no presences of people entering in the room and ruining his good mood, and his mood plummeted even more when he caught the scent of who it was. Yamori. Kaneki had stopped moving completely when Yamori entered the room, he just stood there with his back to the man without removing his blindfold, showing absolutely no desire to even look at him.

"Yamori." Kaneki grumbled, the name tasting like sulfur in his mouth

Yamori grinned "Kaneki. It's good to-"

"What are you doing here Yamori" Kaneki cut bluntly"

He looks at Naki who seems more interested in trying to figure out the treadmill "Oh you know getting a good education, setting a good example turning over a new leaf-"

"Bullshit"

"But it's the truth." he defends slyly

"Then let me rephrase- _why_ are you here?" Kaneki asked but when his only response was a known signature grin from Yamori he continued "leave me alone Yamori, you know I'm not good at fighting"

He chuckles and walks over to Kaneki "You're right, you're not good at fighting- You've never been good at fighting." he places and hand on Kaneki's shoulder and smiles wickedly at him "You're disgustingly fantastic at it!"

"Exactly. I've given that up a long time ago, I won't fight for you anymore, I told you that already. Now go away." he inwardly cringes, feeling as though he was toughed by a thousand magots

"No you didn't. From what I recall you didn't tell me shit Ka-ne-ki. You skipped out like the pompus little pussy you are, and without saying goodbye no less. Awfully rude to your boss." he grinned and sniffed him, drool pooling at his mouth at the powerful omega smell coming from Kaneki "However I'm willing to forget all that if you'd only become my omega."

He licks Kaneki's neck and every fiber of rage in Tsukiyama's body were all about to hit the fan, he was two seconds away from busting through the window until he saw Kaneki whip around and punches Yamori off of him. Yamori body hits the floor hard and Kaneki pounces him, slamming the palm of his hand on Yamori's open mouth. Naki jumps and rushes over but before he could even get off the treadmill one of Kaneki's tendril had him pinned to the wall in a matter of seconds.

Kaneki took off his blindfold and smiled darkly when he heard Yamori swallow, he leaned down by Yamori's ear "Disgusting, I ought to rip your jaw out, but this'll do." he whispers in his ear before jumping off him. "Too bad you wore your all white suit today, brown would have been more appropriate"

Yamori sits up, wiping his mouth "What did-"

"While you were being awesomely disgusting I took the liberty of giving you a fast acting extra strength laxative for ghouls. You should be thanking, I could never tell if that fuck-ugly gecko dragon face you're always making was natural or due to constipation. I guess we'll find out." he smiled ominously while showing all his teeth and cracking one of his fingers "I suggest you run"

Yamori stood up already feeling the intense pain in his stomach and made it for the door without even a glance at Naki, Kaneki felt bad for the boy and released him, watching him chase after Yamori asking him what was wrong with his butt. That entire encounter killed his mood for the whole day so he decided to just to pack up his things and leave, but before he did that he turned to his audience and grinned causing a very frustrated Tsukiyama to blush. 

Tsukiyama quickly blinks and turns away, he was so caught up in the situation that he hadn't noticed that the Kirishima siblings had broken out into an histerical laughter, each barely being able to utter the word "laxative" without falling into a fit of giggles as Kanae watch both impassively. 

Ayato was enjoying himself until he felt something hard hit his head and was going to chew out whoever was the culprit until he saw that was Hinami and blushed instead. 

"H-Hinami what's up?" 

She pouted at him angrly "Don't give me that- explain this!" she cut on her phone to show him and everybody in accordance a picture of a very thrashed front quad with a loosely hanging banner that reads "eye-a-toe was ear" 

Ayato's face grew red "It wasn't me! It was that dumbass Naki!" he shouted and recoiled when she hit him on the forehead with her phone 

"Wrong!" she flashed the picture in his face again before grabbing his ear "Come, Mr. Koma is looking for you!" she huffed as she dragged him away 

"But it wasn't me honest! It was that damn Naki's doing I swear!" he whines 

"Don't give me excuses- Give me results!" she countered 

Touka was now laughing at her brother's misfortune and was on her way to follow them when Tsukiyama called her out 

"Kirishima, about before, I was going to say that it matters not to me- weather human, ghoul or goffer I see no difference. Kaneki is Kaneki and I've chosen Kaneki to be my Omega and that's the end of it." he states unwavering 

She stops her giggles to look him over carefully, to see any fault in his words and when she saw none she sighed. Well there's no way to cure a retarded monkey "If that's how it is then Imma give you some advice. As I said he was human before he was a ghoul- which means he doesn't follow our ways. If you wanna win him over you gotta think like a human. What do they do in pursuit of a mate?... think about it" then she turns to walk away 

Think like a human huh? He looks down at the window to see Kaneki's back as he packs his bag. "Human."


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you figured it out huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I've kind of dropped all the "-kun, -chan, -san" and all the other what not's, they're driving me nuts so meh  
> also to clarify- the phones that they use as seen by Hinami in the last chapter are special international ones that the students receive from the school so as to call their families and keep in touch considering we all know how suddenly a ghoul's life can end. 
> 
> That and I also want to apologize for the late update, the holidays... yeah- that bitch  
> Ok go read 
> 
> and yes, I have edited it

_Research: the systematic investigation inmaterials and sources in order to establish facts and reach new conclusions.to and study of_

That was an understatement.

To call what Tsukiyama had done over the course of the past week "research" would be a great misuse of the word. What this man has done is nothing short of a desperate obsession to learning everything the subject has to offer, beat it into your skull in the shortest amount of time and then claim to be a master at it- in other words this man planned on learning everything and anything about the human race.

He studied them as though it were his life work.

A diligent student he was and he was going to put that to the test, ever since he learned that his beloved Kaneki was indeed a half human he came to the realization that he was turn his whole approach around. The pursuit of his happiness worked on a totally different playing field and he'll have to learn everything from scratch if he even wants to dream of having a shot.

Now humans weren't an unexplored region for him, in fact they weren't to any ghoul seeing as how they are the main food source of their diet, so some vague knowledge of them was required and they all left it at that. However for Tsukiyama he took it a step further, as he does with everything, and strived to learn about their anatomy- to figure out which cut of meat tasted best and how to inflict fatal wounds with the least amount of mess.

However, changing your mindset from serial killer to human lover was a big change in itself, it seemed overwhelming but he was not deterred, if he was anything he was persistent; others might call it obsessive but to him that's the word weak people use to diminish the determined.

He spent countless hours locked in his dorm house reading books on human history, watching documentaries and even engaging in social media to see what the young people of today knew. Through forum he learned that he had been going about it all wrong; instead of learning everything that is human he should narrow his search a bit to the one wonderful topic that everyone knows- Romance

And this is how Kanae ended up finding his master sitting on the couch in the dark, surrounded by hoards of romance novels and staring intently at an animated movie of two dogs eating spaghetti as if it held the secrets to the universe. He looked to his master, the man had been wearing the same outfit for the past two days, hair disheveled from probably being moved out the way constantly- wait wasn't he supposed to be learning about humans? Why is he watching dogs? Kanae wasn't even sure if Tsukiyama has even left that spot since he went on this so called "movie" binge, let alone bathed.

He took a timid step towards the couch but decided to not journey any further as he turned his head away having reached the conclusion that no, his master has not moved from that spot in the last 72 hours. He sighed and shook his head wondering how far had his master fallen, he was getting ready to speak when Tsukiyama suddenly stood up and startled him

"Uh... Master Shuu?"

Tsukiyama shot his head back in surprise "Oh Kanae, I hadn't heard you come in welcome home."

Kanae nodded "Y-yes sir. About uh-"

Tsukiyama nodded back in determination "This is good news Kanae! I now know what I must do!"

"You do, sir?"

"Yes!" He shouted as he maneuvered around his mess towards the stairs "C'est bien! Kanae! Clean up that mess s'il vous plait! I must prepare!"

Kanae watched as his master excitedly bounded up the stairs and into his room, he looked to the couch that was littered with dishes and books and he sighed to himself

"We're going to need a new couch"

 

* * *

 

"Merci Touka for escorting me here."

"Yeah don't mention it" she looks around the area "he should be right..." and as if on cue a student came flying through the air before landing right in front of them and Touka smirks pointing in that direction "over there."

He nods and takes a flower from out of the bouquet before handing it to her, he bows his head slightly "Well then I'm off. Have a wonderful day mademoiselle"

Touka scoffs while twirling her flower in her hand "Don't tell me what to do." she says before walking off and leaving a confused Tsukiyama behind

Tsukiyama sat up and fixed his tie "Uh... yes."

Gingerly holding the bouquet close to him he headed off into the small forest area following the direction that Touka pointed. The school had made this small forest in for the students to play since they were stuck on this mountain for the duration of their education, it was a nice attempt but from what Kanae has heard the students now-a-days would rather stay inside fiddling with their electronics. It's a shame, Tsukiyama thought as he looked at the peaceful nature around him, this place would be lovely for picnics.

It's so calm and relaxing and pleasant, he just had to take a moment to take to absorb his surroundings. Nature normally calmed him down, especially if it was dense with foliage like this so he was finding it difficult as to why his heart was beating so ferociously, he began to wonder if he was nervous but quickly dismissed it telling himself he had no need to be; he watched all the movies, did the research and even practiced with Kanae. So he can do this.

He taped his chest trying to ease his heart before continuing on. When he got close to a clearing he could hear loud grunts and heavy thuds, he shielded his eyes from the blare of the sun only to be stunned by the sight before him.

Kaneki was sitting on the grass with Hinami between his legs, it looked as thought they were reading a book together and enjoying each other's company. However that's not what shocked him, what did was the number of unconscious students that laid scattered around them and two remaining- Tsukiyama watches in awe as one of the other students were flung away from them by one of Kaneki's tendrils... make that one remaining student that was being thrashed about by the other tendril.

The contrast was so outrageous it was unreal, the two of them reading peacefully, completely unbothered in the light while everywhere else was shrouded in dark misery. He didn't know what was worse, the number of bodies or the fact that this might be such a regular occurrence that they barely noticed it anymore. Honestly, just from the sight alone, Tsukiyama's instincts were telling him to break out but he ignored them and pressed on.

He was nothing if not persistent, obsessive and/or determined.

As he stepped over the unconscious bodies of his fallen school mates, he didn't need his sense of smell to be able to tell that they were other alphas and it annoyed him that Kaneki was pursued so relentlessly by others. Without pity he marched onto his goal, completely confident that he'll be able succeed where they have failed... he hoped.

"And the basilisk was so en- enraged by his own in... competence that he swore on his rage and hatred that he would return to have his revenge on the griffin." Hinami read out loud

Kaneki smiled gently and hugged her "That's right Hinami, you're getting really good at this. I'm so proud of you" he said sweetly

"Thanks big brother!" she beamed up at him and continued reading

Kaneki smiled as he nuzzled her hair listening to her sweet voice, although his face was gentle and calm his emotions roared inside him. Enraged at the stupid alphas for coming for him and mucking up his and Hinami's quality time. Even though they were used to it and both had developed an ability to tone out the sounds of painful beatings it still angred him that he'll never get any peace. He nearly growled out loud when he heard someone else coming into the forest clearing and was getting ready to send out another tendril to attack them but ceased when he noticed something different. He sniffed the air.

He turned his head and looked up to greet their visitor "Tuskiyama?"

Tsukiyama blushed a bit "Oui, Bonjour Kaneki, mademoiselle Hinami." he smiled when Hinami bowed her head at his greeting

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Kaneki asked while eyeing the bouquet

He cleared his throat, now or never "First I wish to apologize for my previous behavior, I now understand that what I have done was inappropriate and caused you great discomfort and for that I am truly sorry." he slightly blushed when he heard Hinami try to stifle a giggle

Kaneki gave a small smile "Does that explain the flowers?"

Tsukiyama quickly stood up and blushed a little more "Non- they're a gift and an invitation" he gently held them out to Kaneki "To a lunch date tomorrow afternoon at my house" he gulped down reading for a rejection but felt relieved that the bouquet at least was accepted.

Kaneki took the flowers and sniffed them, they smelt lovely "A date?"

"Uh um yes a date- If you're ok with that of course" he stumbled out, getting more and more embarrassed at the moment by his own silliness

"So you figured it out huh?" Kaneki mumbled under his breath and Hinami giggled

"Pardon?"

Kaneki chuckled and shook his head "Nothing" he sniffed the flowers again "These are nice... when should I come over?"

 

* * *

 

If Kaneki was being totally honest, he wasn't against going on this date- in fact he wasn't against Tsukiyama at all. When he first saw the man he was taken immediately; he was gorgeous, well built and smelled like flowers which was in all actuality a complete turn on for him. If he hadn't shown all 1,000 levels of his mighty douche-ness Kaneki would've probably agreed to being his omega on the spot.

He had noticed how Tsukiyama had tried many different approaches at getting his attention over the past semester that he found it endearing and quite cute as well. It's just that he was so outrageously pushy and bright and annoying and had no sense of personal space that it put Kaneki in such an atrocious mood that all he wanted to do was throw the man out the nearest window. However he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the attention though.

Watching someone so desperate to receive your affection that they'd jump through any hoop did wonders for Kaneki's self esteem, it's why he can't completely bring himself to dislike the poor guy. Especially not now, not after when he agreed to go on the date and saw how brightly Tsukiyama had beamed and ran off ranting about preparations that Kaneki couldn't help but smile which earned him a ton of teasing from Hinami, but he didn't mind.

What he did mind though was Hinami gushing about the date to Touka and the two said ladies raiding his closet for an outfit to wear and then fussing at him for having absolutely nothing TO wear. They resorted to asking Headmaster Yoshimura if he had anything and surprisingly he did, in which Kaneki wanted to question but decided to leave it be- though he had to admit that the red button down with black slacks and tie did look good on him.

It came as no surprise to Kaneki how unnecessarily gaudy Tsukiyama's dorm "house" was, it looked like a palace, hell it was unnecessary for him to even have a house, but hey if he had money too... he'd still live in a dorm, fuck this guy. Even though it was an insult Kaneki couldn't help chuckling light heartedly at the comment at how Tsukiyama might take it and with that he rung the mighty doorbell. The chime of the doorbell hadn't even finished yet when the door was gracefully opened and Tsukiyama stood there smiling as brightly as ever.

"Kaneki, you're here!" he said so cheerily

He smiled "Yes, yes I'm here."

"Come in" He stood to the side inviting his date in and Kaneki entered

Kaneki looked around and was amazed, the inside wasn't as overwhelming as the outside. As contrast to the bright pastel peach as the outside; the inside reminded him of a warm place a place more home like and nostalgic- polished hardwood floors, warm creamy walls, a stone chimney and a lightly lit chandelier to tie it all together. He noticed a soft looking rug in front of the chimney, he thinks to himself that when the winter comes that looks like no better place to curl up and fall asleep

"Please forgive me, I would have loved to come pick you up and escort you here but there was so much to do I had to use every moment I had to prepare"

His voice took Kaneki out of his day dream and brought his attention to him "That's no excuse. Why didn't you just have the Help assist you?" he asked with a bit of smugness, not letting him off easy.

"Mon cher, I admit, it would have been easier but I wanted to prepare everything myself." he looked at him and smiled gently "For _this_ special moment"

Kaneki turned his head away to hide the slight blush that was working it's way onto his cheeks "So are we going to eat or not?"

Tsukiyama nodded and gestured towards a glass door on the other side of the room before leading Kaneki to it. Beyond that door was a beautiful maze garden, the path was made of white tiles and the hedges only came up to their hips but they were filled with flowers of all sorts, Kaneki was able to spot a small section with a tree that was surrounded by bluebells- that's most likely where the bluebells in his bouquet came from.

They walked a little further on until they stopped at a single willow tree by a small pond where a table and two chairs stood by them and Kaneki immediately knew that this is where they were dining and he couldn't have chosen a better spot. Tsukiyama was indeed a gentleman, he held a seat out for Kaneki to take before excusing himself to go fetch their lunches.

Kaneki watched him leave before turning back to the scenery, there really couldn't have been a better place for a date for him, it was an unspoken truth about him but he was pretty sure that Hinami already knew but Kaneki loves plant life; flowers to be more precise. He noticed a bundle of iris' that were next to him and couldn't help but go look at them. To him flowers were life, they're beautiful; their quietness, smell, colors and fleeting lives were just elements that added to their beauty and he adored them.

He was so engrossed with the flowers he hadn't noticed that Tsukiyama was back with the food and said man wasn't going to interrupt the sight neither. Kaneki was hunched over some flowers, gazing at them lovingly and completely unaware of the butterflies that fluttered around him, how cute. Tsukiyama caught himself wishing to be looked at like that. A butterfly had landed itself on Kaneki's nose, completely breaking him out of his trance and alerting him to Tsukiyama's presence.

Kaneki stood up and chuckled at Tsukiyama, apparently the man himself was unaware of a butterfly that had decided to rest in his hair at perfect angle to look like a hair-bow. Kaneki pointed at the man and raised his hand in his own hair in the same place the butterfly had landed on Tsukiyama's. Tsukiyama mimicked him and jumped a little when he felt the butterfly, he watched as it flew off, blushing a bit at his embarrassment, how cute.

Tsukiyama composed himself and placed the plates on the table "I have personally prepared our meals for today so I know they'll be delicious"

Kaneki didn't need to smell it to know that it was human meat that was being served to him, though he doesn't expect it to be something different, a little part of him still hoped. Internally gagging he mentally prepared himself to stomach down whatever was given to him, after all this is a special occasion. He looked at the dish and was amazed at what he saw, the meat didn't just look like a chopped up peace of meat that they served in the cafeteria it looked like meatloaf, like human food.

Kaneki looked up at the man across from him who was engrossed with his meal. Had he made it like this on purpose, knowing what he was? Even if it wasn't true, Kaneki couldn't help but feel touched by the gesture. Kaneki cut himself a piece and ate it, he had to keep himself from moaning and lunging straight at the table.

"The food is delicious and your garden, it's beautiful. I'm truly enjoying myself" he had to admit.

"Then I am honored by your words and thank you for the praise."

"Not all for you, half of it goes to your gardener."

He smirks "Yes of course, especially if said gardener is moi"

"Wait you-"

"Oui. Being the heir to such a wealthy family I was thought many things that I had never wished to learn, but through gardening... hm, I don't know how to properly express myself on this but it feels as though it is my calling- it's the one piece of me that is me." He stated with a smile that was gentle but full of passion as well

"And I take great pride in my work" he finishes

Kaneki nods in understanding "I know how you feel, before any of this happened" he gestured himself "I wanted to be a florist"

"What's stopping you?"

Kaneki sighed and pointed to his left eye, his kakugan activated "This, I can't control it whenever I'm near other humans. Yeah I can wear an eye-patch but there... are other problems too" he looked down at his hands that were closed on his lap

Tsukiyama could feel they mood change drastically and decided to drop the topic completely and redirect it to something positive "I noticed you were staring at the iris', you can take some with you back to your room if you want."

Kaneki looked back up immediately "I can?"

He nods "Yes and any other flower that catches your eye as well"

Kaneki shook his head "No, I couldn't possibly do that, you worked so hard on them-"

"Honestly it's nothing but if you're still opposed to it you are welcomed at anytime to my garden."

"Really?" Kaneki was practically at the edge of his seat

Tsukiyama smiled when he saw how Kaneki's eyes lit up "Yes, anything for you mon cher. My garden is now your garden too and feel free to bring little Hinami here with you as well"

Kaneki smiled brightly "Thank you."

Tsukiyama could have sworn that his heart had stopped, that smile, when he smiled like that; a full smile with rosy cheeks surrounded by the light and flowers, he was dazzling. Tsukiyama couldn't believe that he has lived this long without ever having seen that smile, every thing else was dull now, nothing would ever be as beautiful as that smile and he found himself wanting to see it again and again.

He'd sacrifice the world for that smile.

Kaneki tilted his head in confusion, Tsukiyama was staring pretty hard and it was worrying "Tsukiyama?" Kaneki asked before looking behind himself to see if anything was there before turning back to his date "Uh... hello?" he waved his hands in the other's face "Hey! Tsukiyama."

Kaneki then brought his hands together and clapped loudly in Tsukiyama's face "Wake up!"

Tsukiyama jumped with a start "Wha- What happened?"

"You were being creepy"

"Oh my" He blushed and mentally cursed himself for getting lost in a daze

Kaneki chuckled and continued eating and once Tsukiyama stopped internally screaming he joined in on the eating, they sat in comfortable silence for a while until conversation picked back up that lead all the way till the late evening. They didn't even brake the conversation while they walked back to Kaneki's dorm, once they reached their destination Kaneki finds himself wishing that they had walked slower.

"Well here we are" Tsukiyama stated sadly

Kaneki looked up at his dorm and nodded "Yep"

Tsukiyama puts a hand up, suddenly realizing something reaches in his sweater pocket and pulls out a book with a rose inside of it "Here for you mon cher."

Kaneki takes it and rubs his fingers over the cover and spine of the book "Thank you, Tsukiyama."

"Hm, this is my first date so I'm not sure what to do beyond this point" Tsukiyama shrugs

Kaneki smiled and shook his before stepping next to Tsukiyama "It goes something like this" Kaneki reaches up and pulls Tuskiyama's collar don and presses a light kiss on Tsukiyama's cheek He let's him go and watches as the blush starts to set in on Tsukiyama's face

"Thanks for the lunch, I had fun. We should do it again sometime. Good night Tsukiyama." and with that he enters into his building without another word, leaving a blushing Tsukiyama alone to walk home with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Once in his room Kaneki flops on his bed and lets out a huge sigh, mashing his face in his pillow he feels his phone underneath it. He had promised to call Hide after the date so he goes to retrieve it only to remember that his hand is already full. The book. He groans and sits up, looking the book over it looks humble with it's brown cover which was complimented by the rose sticking out. He opens the book to the page where the rose was placed and notices that there's a line highlighted.

_"To my most precious flower, I give to you a part of me that no one else may have"_

Kaneki couldn't help the blush nor the smile that appeared on his face but instead held the rose to his lips before taking a small sniff "Lovely"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a better view of what his house looks like on the inside  
> http://www.ikeadecoration.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/afe64__Warm-Color-Schemes-Living-Room-05-1-Kindesign.jpg  
> I actually had an idea for one and picked out this one because it looked the closet


	5. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you dare destroy him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho ho  
> there's a surprise this chapter 
> 
> also chapter 57 though....

Tsukiyama was in pure bliss.

He wondered what terrible life did he have in the past to earn himself such good fortune. After that date, his and Kaneki's relationship has only been getting better; from eating together at lunch, walks in the gardens, studying together in the library to even being invited to join Kaneki and Hinami while they did their mid-afternoon reading, and Hinami being the precious little flower she was didn't mind the extra company.

He enjoyed the glares of pure jealousy he received from all available alphas and even from those who already had mates whenever he walked around with Kaneki. Though they can tell by Kaneki's scent that Tsukiyama still hadn't claimed him and he sneered at that dim hope in their eyes wanting nothing more than to beat it down. Yet he knew that if he were to force anything on the younger Omega it would ruin everything they already had.

So for now he walked with a contented sigh as he made his way over to the meeting place him and said Omega had agreed to met at, it was in fact time for their afternoon reading with the little flower and he was excited as to which story she was going to tell them today. He smiled warmly when he noticed that loveable tuft of white hair with a joyous smile on his face, but Tsukiyama's smile quickly diminished when he noticed that Kaneki was directing that smile not at him but at another male.

And his heart stopped when he witness Kaneki give that same man a hug- gave another alpha a hug.

At the moment they parted Tsukiyama was there to stand between them, Kaneki safely behind him and the other in his sights. Tsukiyama glared darkly at the other alpha and let off a threatening primal aura, growling vehemently at him- he was _not_ going to take his Kaneki away from him. The other wasn't likely going to take that sitting down and returned his glare just as intensely, challenging him. Tsukiyama was just about to jump him but he stilled when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked behind him, still standing his ground.

"Tsukiyama?" Kaneki asked worriedly

"Kaneki, who is this?" looking at Kaneki they both asked at the same time before turning their attention back to their stare down

Kaneki sighed getting between them "Nishiki this is Tsukiyama Shuu. Tsukiyama, this is Nishiki Nishio. He attended Anteiku and graduated last year, now he's attending a Uni in Tokyo." he explained

"Tsukiyama huh... the one you mentioned" Nishiki held out his hand for Tsukiyama to take, giving off an annoyed grin. "Pleasure"

"Enchante" Being the courteous aristocrate he was raised to be he took Nishiki's hand in his as a greeting squeezing it and Nishiki returned it with equal amount of pressure. "What brings you back to Anteiku?"

"I had business with Yoshimura and while I was here I thought it would be nice to visit the old gang again before heading back to my stressful life" Nishiki explained patting Kaneki's head and smirking at the strained look on Tsukiyama's face.

"Old- Oh hey Nishiki, we should do that thing" Kaneki beamed at him

Nishiki looked at him "What thing-" it took a moment for him but once he realized he groaned "Oh that thing. Don't you ever get tired of that?"

"Nope."

Tsukiyama looked between the two of them "What thing?"

Nishiki gave him a sincere apologetic look "Oh you poor unfortunate soul. I feel so sorry for you."

Tsukiyama looked to the boy for an explanation but he just smiled "It's one of my most favorite activities"

"That it is" Nishiki nodded patting Kaneki's head again.

Tsukiyama was truly agitated, not only did this other alpha know things about Kaneki he didn't he was also close enough to him that Kaneki wouldn't even think twice about it and was completely comfortable with the other touching him. Although Kaneki was comfortable Tsukiyama wasn't as he slapped Nishiki's hand away from Kaneki and pulled the younger close to him with faint protests.

"You'd care to join us?" Nishiki asked, amusement laced in his voice

 

* * *

 

Hide-and-seek was the same anywhere you played it; there was a seeker, the hiders and the base. If you're found first then you're it, if you can reach the base before the seeker can catch you than you're safe and you can change you're hiding spots as much as you want. Simple. Unless you're playing with ghouls.

Oh yeah, ghouls followed the same rules but since they all come equipped with enhanced senses the game becomes that much more intense, especially with the added bonus rule "Flight-or-Fight"; Kagune usage is band when playing except during this condition "if you're running away from the seeker then you are allowed to fight back however once you use yours the seeker can use theirs in return".

This is why Kaneki is never it.

Kaneki Ken is surprisingly passionate about hide-and-seek, to the point that it's terrifying and not because he's a good hider or finder nor is it because he's competitive. No it's because this young man lives for the "Flight-or-Fight" moments, any excuse he can use to use his kagune he will jump on it, to brutaly dominate someone in combat gives him a small sense of satisfaction- especially if it's against Ayato.

One time it got so out of hand that by the end of the game Touka had to regrow a whole lung, Nishiki ended up with only one arm, Kaneki was missing a leg and Ayato had broken bones on the entire right side of his body. Ayato still has nightmares and aches from time to time. Playing with him is like drawing the short end of a stick for everyone, there are no winners. If he is ever the seeker it's because someone had accidentally found him first.

Flight-or-Fight literally becomes a fight for your life because when you play with Kaneki Ken, you play for keeps.

This is why Kaneki is never it.

And Tsukiyama will soon become painfully aware as to why.

Because it was the last round of the game and Kaneki Ken was it.

Tsukiyama looked at the orange from his position behind a giant rock and sighed, he hadn't noticed until now that they had been playing for hours and was a bit happy that this was the last round. He never played a game of hide-and-seek that was so intense, he had to discard his jacket for it's bright color and would probably have to throw away his shirt believing that not even Kanae could get out these grass stains and patch up these tears.

He was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of cracking twigs and the smell of blood mixed with high omega hormones- Kaneki! _Damn, have I been found already?!_ he thought to himself. He's heard what the others had told him but had no desire to go through them, he positioned himself ready to flee but paused when he heard Kaneki stop.

He moved just enough to see past the rock, he saw Kaneki bend down to pick up a smaller rock, he tossed it up and down in his hand for a moment before chucking at the top of a nearby tree. Next thing he saw was hundreds of little red shards rain down on Kaneki who dodged it with ease, and down came a furious Ayato who was holding the side of his head with his kagune flaring.

"Damn it Shitty Kaneki! The rules say you can't attack-"

"No the rules state that I'm not allowed to use my kagune unless you use yours first" he stated matter-of-factly

Ayato looked at his own kagune before turning back to Kaneki "You bastard!"

Kaneki raised his arms "Call me whatever you like but it still stands. I'm not in the wrong" all four tendrils of his kagune burst from his back "So thank you for your cooperation"

"I hope you die! I hope the one person you care about most pushes you off a cliff and you fall screaming all the way down- never accepting it! And THEN superman swoops in to save you only to drop you from higher!!" Ayato screams at his assaulter as he jumps away

"Oh I knew you loved me! C'mere! Let me give you a _hug_!" Kaneki yelled chasing after Ayato

Tsukiyama sighed in relief, apparently it wasn't his turn to die yet. His attention was brought back to what's in front of him when he heard an unfamiliar giggle. He looked to see a young lady with long green hair and a smile that was anything but pleasant.

"Hello" she said

"He- Hello... who are you, may I ask?"

she giggled "We're called Takatsuki Sen"

"Well Ms. Takatsuki I'm-"

"Tsukiyama Shuu" she grinned at his expression before continuing "We know all about you son of Tsukiyama Mirumo and heir to the Tsukiyama franchise. A lover of books, fine dinning, gardening, has the highest crush imaginable on the beautiful Kaneki Ken. Also, thanks to the structure of your koukaku and picky eating habits you've earn the title of S rate ghoul Gourmet at the tender age of 17" another giggle "Such an honor to be in the presence of such prestige" she bows mockingly

"How-"

"It's as we stated before. We know all about you. We've been watching you for a long time now little Tsukiyama and truthfully we are impressed; what you lack in violence and savagery you make up for it with creative crulety and grace. We've become quit the fan" she giggles again

"I starting to get the feeling that this isn't a social visit"

"On the contrary it is so, we just have a small message for you and we'll be out of your hair to continue your little game. In regards to our little centipede... Don't you dare destroy him. We're rather fond of him and prefer him to remain this way." she grins "And if you don't your _papa_ is gonna wish he had sired more sons with that dead mother of yours."

"You-" before he could finish a very loud scream erupted from behind him, causing him to jump and turn out of instinct but immediately remembered the girl in front of him and turned back to face her but she was no where to be seen "How...?"

He looked around to see if he could spot her retreating figure but to no avail, he even sniffed the air to try and locate her mysterious scent but even that had left with her. He felt panic in his heart at the uncertainty of that girl, her words and her intentions. Why did she know so much about him? Who was this centipede that she was referring to? /worst of all this sinking feeling that she would make good on that threat.

Tsukiyama was so caught in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the stalking figure that was making it's way close to him until it was too late. The figure whispered his name in Tsukiyama's ear in such a dark way that it frightened the man, causing him to immediately activate his kagune and swing it behind him, successfully slicing the rock but missing the figure as they dodged the attack.

Tsukiyama stared at the rock panting but stiffened when he heard something above him "Wow, didn't think I was that _scary_ "

He looked up "Ka... neki?" He let out a deep breath and relaxed a little bit as he watched Kaneki slowly himself.

"Yes it's me" Kaneki had two tendrils out, each sticking in a separate tree as Kaneki hung upside down. He observed the man beneath him, taking in his frantic and anxious he look and noting how defensively he stood, understanding quickly that it wasn't because of him "What's gotten you so rattled up?" he asked when they were finally face-to-face

He stiffened but quickly over came it "Uh- no I ... it's nothing mon cher" he laughed it off awkwardly not wanting his beloved getting involved in this matter much less with that woman.

Kaneki didn't believe it for a second, something had happened to Tsukiyama to dishevel his beautiful looks. He observed Tsukiyama before sighing to himself, he'll find out eventually but right now he'll give him a moment to calm down, wondering what he can do to help him.

"Tsukiyama, I wish to try something. Will you let me?" he asked while gazing at the other.

Tsukiyama tilted his head a bit in confusion "Try something? Well I don't see why not"

Kaneki nodded before reaching out to gently hold Tsukiyama's face, he inched forward, craning his neck a bit before softly connecting their lips. His upside down position made angle a bit odd but he didn't mind it. He took notice of the other's stiffness, panic hit him and an apology already forming on his tongue but then relief washed over him when he noticed the other relax, even kissing back.

Being caught of guard was an understatement, he was completely shocked by the current development that was happening. Kaneki was kissing him- on the lips. He wasn't expecting it to happen, at least not so soon, he had planned for their first kiss to be someplace else and a little more romantic but oddly he was ok with this. Kaneki's lips were so soft and calming, he couldn't help but feel at peace humming in happiness as every tense muscle in his body relaxed as if nothing ever happened.

It was short and small but also sweet with each enjoying the feel of other's lips. Kaneki was calm but Tsukiyama couldn't hide the blush that was quickly taking over his face even when he turned away, placing a hand over his mouth.

Taking notice of the blush forming on the others face smirked to himself, it was no mystery that the aristocrat had no qualms about declaring his affection in public but seeing how shy he was about showing it was interesting. "I saw that in a movie once" he said before slyly planting a quick peck on the other's cheek

"Someone will see-"

"No they won't. I've found everybody already- _you're the last one_ " Kaneki grinned at Tsukiyama's suspicious look and went on to explain further "I knew where you were the whole time. You have a very strong scent."

That explained a lot. How everyone kept finding him so quickly, he thought it was his brightly colored suit so he discarded the coat but didn't solve anything- it also explained why Ayato always hung around him! Das Gör! He will have his revenge! His thoughts were cut off when Kaneki started talking again.

"Though it has gotten quiet and they'll get suspicious..." he grinned evilly " _Sooooooo sorry_ "

At the base Nishiki sat there looking at his watch before looking at the pile of unconscious siblings that laid next to him. He and Hinami were the only ones lucky enough to escape that demon's wrath as he took notice of Ayato's missing arm and Touka's broken one while Hinami sat by them making flower crowns. He sighed "It's not like him to take this long"

As if on cue the two conscious players heard a scream and looked up to see Tsukiyama's body heading towards them. Nishiki stood up to run away but was too late as Tsukiyama's body crashed into his, they both flew far enough to hit Ayato on the way and drag his body with them as they collided with a near by tree. Touka sat up due to the commotion but was quickly knocked out again by receiving a full blown punch from Hinami who threw her fists up yelling "IT'S GOOD!"

Kaneki flung himself in the air and landed gracefully at the base with the others and chuckled at the scene before him "What I miss?"

Hinami got up and happily ran to her brother "Brother look! I made flower crowns! This ones for you." she said cheerfully while showing him her creations

He let's her put it one his head "Thank you Hinami I love it" he says sincerely while placing hers on her head

"Brother we should play another round"

"Hm" he looked at the darkened sky above him "I don't think we can play anymore... unless you want to play the Kakurenbo version"

Her face lit up "Can we?!"

"Fuck that. I'm going home" Nishiki stated while standing on shaky legs

Hinami pouted and Kaneki glared daggers at Nishiki for upsetting his little sister, the older man couldn't care less and fanned at the two. Kaneki pat Hinami's head and held out his pinky "Next time." and he happily made the promise with him.

Nishiki cracked his back "Ow. Seriously though I have to get going. I don't have the desire to get chewed out by the old man for being late" he explained. Hinami whined and ran to go hug him and Kaneki followed albeit while acting silly "Weridos" he grumbled before hugging them back

Tsukiyama noticed and quickly stood up growling at the older alpha, Nishiki smirked and held them tighter while rubbing his cheek in Kaneki's hair, whinning about how he'd miss them too and that set Tsukiyama ablaze.

However before he could rant Kaneki piped in "Don't forget to write and tell Kimi I said hi- oh and congratulations on the pregnancy."

Tsukiyama pauses "Kimi? Pregnancy?"

Nishiki rolls his eyes "Yes Kimi, my wife who is pregnant"

Tsukiyama stood there looking at him unsure about how to feel after hearing that. Nishiki sighed and shook his head at the foolishness of the younger alpha, he bid farewell to his friends thanking them for a fun time no matter how painful or ridiculous and headed off to the mountain's port. Kaneki waved his senior off before going towards Touka, trying to wake her without any threat to his life.

Hinami giggled at Tsukiyama and skipped over to him "So~ I couldn't help but notice..."

He took his eyes from Kankei to acknowledge the little flower "Hm?"

"That you were jealous"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about" a slight blush playing on his cheeks

She giggled "You were jealous of Nishiki, weren't you?" she prodded

"I was not! I was just.." he turned from her to walk towards Ayato

"Hm?" she followed

"You know..."

"Hmmm- I think yes"

He picked up the unconscious teen, tossing him over his shoulder and turning away from her "Silencio" he demanded and she giggled once more.

 

* * *

 

Looking back on today's events Tsukiyama couldn't help but feel a vast range of emotions; shame for acting so childish towards a senior without evening getting the whole story, probably destroying any good will that Nishiki might have held towards him. An excited giddiness towards sharing a kiss with his beloved Kaneki, he wondered loosely if he can finally go to claim him now- questions for later... and then there's that Takatsuki Sen woman who he still can't figure out no matter how much pondering he does.

Who is this centipede person she was going on about? And what could possibly be their relationship that she'd threaten his life?... And what the hell kind of name is centipede anyway? Who'd want to go by that?

Tsukiyama yawned and closed his book, even though he enjoys reading and late night thoughts that have nothing to do with what he's reading- he should stop staying up so late or it will soon start to affect his health and his looks. He must remain beautiful for his Kaneki. So with a sigh he stood up from his recliner and walked to his bed, he pulled back the covers and was getting ready to climb in before realizing he left the curtains open. As much as he enjoyed the moonlight and the spotlight, his sleeping face was to be seen by no one! Except Kaneki.

Before he did he was going to take one last look at the night sky, it was beautiful and serene, being this high up in the mountains gave them the best view of the moon, so close you could touch it. While he gazed at the vast white stillness, a smaller vast whiteness caught his attention from his peripheral view.

He looked down beyond the school gates and his eyes caught not one but two tufts of white disappearing behind the towering foliage that stood outside the school gates. He rubbed his eyes and looked again trying to see if he could spot the tufts of white, when he couldn't he sighed and finished closing the curtain before yawning again.

"Great now I'm seeing things, no more kidneys before bed." he stated before crawling in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hide-and-seek since Kaneki himself gives off a strong scent everyone always avoid finding him first except for Hinami since he never does flight-or-fight with her, that and it's hard to catch her since her sensitive hearing tells her where everyone is and she moves like a hobbit so it's actually hard playing with her too. So she was it last round and had went and found Kaneki first
> 
> I kind of have this idea to have Eto speak of herself as though she's multiple people because that how I see crazy people and leaders (who are often the same) to refer to themselves instead of saying "I, mine" to "We, our" because they have multiple voices in their heads or are talking about everyone that's under them and taking them into themselves 
> 
> That and Eto is fucked up so why not talk fucked up


	6. Cheese cakes and Floral Arrangements 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinami's dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!  
> Sorry this took so long- I blame life  
> Welp get on with reading then

Contrary to beliefs- Hinami is a genius 

She could read before she could walk, understand complex algorithms by the time she was potty trained and write multiple paged essays on micro biology all before the age of five, it would be safe to say that she was the child prodigy of her time. Too bad she was a ghoul her father grieved. 

Yes there are many ghouls in the world who have made their claim to fame or just making a living on their many talents and/or genius. Don't get them wrong, they wanted her to succeed as do all parents want for their children however they feared that her genius was far too dangerous. That the entire world will watch her expecting many things, she would be in the constant eye of humans and sooner or later she would be found out and condemned to the gallows. 

They apologized relentlessly to their daughter, whenever she showed her brilliance in building scale models for her parents or impressing her father's patients with complex discussions or even correctly guessing the answers to family game shows she would watch with her mother. There were times when Hinami would catch her parents together, to find her mother crying at the potential future their daughter would never have and her father attempting to reassure her that what they're doing is right even if he didn't believe his own words. 

Hinami knew, she understood everything and how could she not when she was a prodigy genius who reads psychology books as a passtime. She understood their grief, but felt resentful for it and not because they were holding her back but because they made it seem that it was a mistake for her to be born a ghoul. Hinami never felt that way, whether it be ghoul, human or goldfish Hinami was proud of who she was and that she was their daughter. 

To this day she wished she could have told her parents, when she still had the chance, that she understood all of that and for them not to worry. Her dreams were in fact more humbling, she wanted to be a Pastry chef.

Yeah she could solve world hunger or come up with a cure for cancer but what fun would that be? All the science and math was just a hobby, ever since she was little Hinami always wanted to be surrounded by pretty petals and sugary delights, although she could never truly enjoy it doesn't mean that she still couldn't have fun. She loved walking downtown with her mother and passing by all the bakeries and pastry shops, looking into the windows to see all the beautiful cakes and cookies. 

Her favorite moments were when they passed by a certain chocolate store and they would stay to watch the Chocolatiers work their magic by the store window. To see them cascade that wonderful chocolate goodness from there blows and mix them and stir them and place them, shape them, decorate them and add even more chocolate to them. It was magical!

Then the Chocolatiers were just as sweet, they were give her a bag full of their freshly made chocolates free of charge, saying that their biggest fan was always welcomed to whatever she wanted. It was in those moments that she was happy that she was a ghoul because who eat such wonderful works of art?! It'd be such a shame...

But at some point she realized, she can't remember when; maybe it was when she met her Big Brother and he talked about how he'd missed human food or when she watched Touka eat the food her dear friend had made for her with pure disgust in her or when she witnessed her own mother's beheading or... maybe it was at that tender moment when she sat there staring at the freshly made chocolate because what else could she do... that she realized...

It really is such a shame.

Then she started on a new dream, a new goal "I was born with this brain for a reason!" she thought to herself as she made her resolve. "Let's see what I can do"

And that's how Hinami's new dream came about. To make pastries edible for all ghoul kind.

But that's a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon me promise   
> just wanted to give you guys something for waiting


	7. Cheese cakes and Floral Arrangements 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the part before was really just a filler for this and the next part but it may also be a sneak peak into the future who knows   
> anyway enjoy

Kaneki sighed as he held the familiarly annoying orange bottle in his hand, the little white pills mocking him of his life choices- he really wished he didn't have to take them. He looked over his shoulder to see his beloved little sister hard at work; stirring the cake batter in the bowl while humming a soft tune to herself. He smile fondly at her before turning back to his medication, pouring a generous amount of the little white devils in his palm before quickly shoving them all in is mouth and swallowing.

He gave off a deep sigh of relief while placing the bottle back in his pocket

_Sedatives._

Hinami just hummed to herself feigning ignorance to what her brother was doing, she can't possibly get why he'd hide it knowing her advance hearing would give it away.

Kaneki looked up at the wall clock and sucked his teeth before turning his attention to the doors “Jeez, what’s taking Tsukiyama so long, I can’t work like this.” he grumbled

Sedatives are what omegas take to control their heat when they themselves aren't personally ready to become parents when their body say otherwise. Being a fellow omega herself she has full knowledge of them and in a few years time she'd have to start carrying them herself.

“Calm down big brother. I’m sure he’ll be here soon enough, we just got to be patient” she replied while pouring the batter into a cake pan.

But she can guess why he was trying to hide it, omegas only take sedatives when they're in heat and by the amount he was just scarfing down he's been in his for a while. She knows that if he even misses a scheduled dosage or even start taking less then that then he'll start spreading his legs and calling out to the nearest alpha the moment he gets the chance.

He began walking to the other side of the kitchen, mumbling “Patient my ass." He grabbed a folded metal chair and began walking back to the island she was on "I gave him the wrong time on purpose so that he wouldn’t even be late and yet he’s still not here”

The student kitchen wasn't as big in terms of space as the one in the cafeteria, but it was just as well stocked with multiple appliances, materials and foods. It was used to help teach young ghouls how to cook so as to look more human in the real world or if they pursue a career in cuisine; and being the assistant teacher of the class granted young Hinami privileges to the area after hours to practice her talent. Though that's not why they were there.

"Probably fixing his girly hair or picking out suit that doesn't even match with itself." he grumbled while opening the chair and sitting down.

She giggled and opened up the oven to place the pan in “Don't say that, maybe something happened and he’s caught up”

“You and I both know that’s bull- we live on an island on top of a dormant volcano, with a population less than 300- honestly what could happen?”

“Maybe he got hit with a trash can.”

“Hush. Must be a nice view from atop that horse of yours- you’re just as aggravated as I am and you know it.” he pouted and folded his arms

“Well at least I’m only hung up over one thing- you sure you’re not just missing your alpha?” she smirked while leaning over the counter-top of the island

Not to sound like a little shit but Hinami knew she was one, just like how her brother loved picking on Ayato she loved teasing him when no one was around. She's overjoyed that Tsukiyama came into the picture, not only that her brother had found an alpha but also for the fact that he had a soft spot for the said alpha and she'd been throwing jabs at Kaneki about it ever since their little date.

Kaneki blushed “Please, he is not my alpha!”… _well at least not yet anyways_ he thought before mentally slapping himself.

She heard a loud ting and started laughing while she went in the direction of a different wall oven “Could’ve fooled me! With the way you two always swoon over each other, one would just assume”

She had to wonder, knowing her brother, Tsukiyama was most definitely the alpha he's going to settle down with. It's not like he couldn't do so with any alpha, but Hinami figures this is where her and Kaneki are alike on the subject; whereas Alphas would normally mate with more than one if not multiple omegas at a time, Omegas will most likely mate with no more than three alphas in their lifetime. Something to do with hormones and feelings and keeping the gene pool wide and a bunch of other stuff she doesn't care to get into.

Her point being that like Ayato, Tsukiyama is one of those rare few Alphas that will have only one mate; so what is he waiting for. What is her brother so worried over that he'd put himself through so much suffering?

She laughs again as she skillfully dodges some cake batter Kaneki flung at her.

 

* * *

 

"No, no, no- I am very late. Tres trad- non" Tsukiyama stumbled out with great agitation as he quickly pushed a cart filled with flowers towards the campus kitchens. Shifting his attention between his pocket watch and the path to make sure that the flowers don’t spill while mentally trying to slow time down.

Kanae hot on his heels with a worrying expression on his face as well "Please forgive me, it's my fault I should have alerted you and Mr. Yoshimura of the time-"

"Non it is not your fault Kanae-" Tsukiyama quickly cut him off to dispel the guilt "Merd- I should have been paying more attention to the time considering how much I was looking forward to this."

"In your defense Master, it was an interesting story about that china set." He stated trying to ease his Master’s conscious

He turned to look at Kanae "That is was but excuses nonetheless-" his moment of distraction caused him to ram the cart into another person, Tsukiyama and Kanae swiftly caught the vases before they could fall and break before turning their attention to the victim

After placing the vases back on the cart Tsukiyama reached his hand out to the person "Oh my I'm terribly I wasn't focus-" he stopped, stunned by the hand that was reaching out to him that came along with a familiar sight of stark white hair.

"Nah it's alright, I really need to work on my dodging." The boy said as Tsukiyama helped him up, dusting his pants off after fully standing

He watched him for a moment before any thoughts came to mind, formally distracted by the similarities "Hmm, yes... Might I ask who you are? I don't remember seeing you around campus before."

"Well I'm new” he held out his hand for Tsukiyama to take, which he did and they shook hands “Takizawa Seidou is what I go by and you must Tsukiyama Shuu correct?"

But before the man could answer his question, Kanae stepped in between them, looking down at Takizawa even though he was shorter than him "That he is but what business does a weirdo like you want with him?"

"Kanae!"

Takizawa laughed "Nah it's cool, I'm used to it. I know- well know of you really, because Yoshimura described you to me. He says that if I can find you then I can find Kaneki."

Upon mentioning that it was now Tsukiyama’s turn to look down at the new comer "And what business do you have with him?"

Taking notice of the slight tone change but oblivious to its meaning, Takizawa continued "Ah well he was supposed to show me around campus today. You see me and him have something special in common so-"

"'Something special'?" he interrupted

"Yeah and as an upperclassmen and all Yoshimura said that he's going to be looking out for me and stuff. We were going to spend today together to get to know each other more, like bonding and stuff but I guess something must came up considering he wasn't in his room like he said he would be so I'm looking for him."

Tsukiyama sized him up "You don't say..." yeah the hair was oddly similar but what could this newbie possibly share with his darling Kaneki? He could spell the scent of an alpha coming from the lad, faint but it was there- he better not be after his Kaneki.

"Yep so know where he is?"

"..." He just looked at him as if he wanted to eat him. Or maybe he was just thinking so hard of a way to keep him from Kaneki that it just appeared that way.

Ignoring his Master’s unnecessary internal issue, Kanae stepped forward "If you must know we're-"

Looking at his servant Tsukiyama instantly brighten having thought of a plan "Splendid idea Kanae!"

"Pardon?" Startled and confused Kanae looked at his master with concern.

"You'll show the young Takizawa here around campus- while I'll go inform Kaneki of the situation at hand! It'll be like killing two birds with one stone!" Tsukiyama gripped both his shoulders and thrusted him in front of Takizawa.

Kanae held up a questionable finger "Um, Master." What the hell is going on?

Tsukiyama dramatically put a hand to his forehead "I know my sweet angel would never be so careless as to ignore someone in need, let alone an underclassman! Something so serious must of happened that he couldn't even spare a moment to write a note- no maybe even taking a second to look away and alert you would cause an event so catastrophic it would scare him for life! Oh what a tragedy!"

"Sweet angel?" Now Kanae was truly worried, thinking about that guy as an angel was utterly insane

"Catastrophic?!" Takizawa gaped at him before beginning to fret, obviously having fallen for Tsukiyama’s plan. Kanae just looked at him "Well if it would cause him that much trouble..."

He smirked "Great! Glad you understand."

"But master-"

Sighing, he began again his treck to the kitchen with the flowers "Please Kanae, do cooperate. This is for our darling Kaneki"

Exasperated, Kanae just threw his hands up in surrender, not like he can refuse his master anyway "Fine, whatever- sheesh."

Tsukiyama beamed and yelled back "Excellent! Takizawa you can put all your faith in Kanae here, he's my most trusted confidante- he'll take good care of you!"

Takizawa tilted his head "He?"

"I'll see you both later! Ciao!" He waved as he cheerfully walked away, his plan succeeding

Having figured out his Master’s plan of keeping the kid away from Kaneki, decided to play along "Right let's get this over and done with. Come, this way."

He looked between Tuskiyama and Kanae before pointing at the latter as he followed him "...He?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already partially written  
> I suck at promises but do know that it WILL be this month  
> Just that it's a little hard to write- so this thing is gonna be in 3 parts because I'm having brain problems with the story and don't want you guys to suffer for it any longer so if I'm rolling with something and I think it's far enough I'll break it into parts so that you aren't waiting months again for a new update   
> That and being an adult without having your life together is kind of a bummer when it comes to updating, however I'm trying my best- though my best sucks, I'm still trying   
> so until next time

**Author's Note:**

> If you need a better picture of the school in your head then just think about Ouran  
> Yeah that over priced riceball right there 
> 
> K thanks for reading


End file.
